Stories: Evil Script's Last Laugh
Synopsis What seems like a peaceful day in Echo Creek is suddenly turned chaos when Evil Script comes back and invades the city. Will the gang stop him? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Samantha *Margaret *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Nice Script♣ *Recipe Script♣ *Evil Script♣ *Scarlet Script♣ *Tornado Script♣ *Volcano Script♣ *Hurricane Script♣ *Plasma Script♣ *Code Script♣ *Dragon Script♣ Plot (It's a sunny day in Echo Creek. As usual, Richard and his friends are hanging out.) *'Corolla:' How sunny is it outside? *'Kernely:' *checks the weather app on her phone* Did you mean hot? *'Corolla:' Yeah. *'Kernely:' ...It's pretty hot. *'Blovy:' Uh, where's Nice Script? *'Torchy:' I honestly dunno. She possibly disappeared. *'Samantha:' Or maybe, she could be hiding somewhere! Who knows? *'Richard:' Yeah, to be honest, I kinda miss her. (Suddenly, the gang receives a distress signal.) *'Corolla:' A villain! *'Margaret:' Yikes. *'Richard:' Honestly, Jacqueline or someone else might be the one that's behind all of this. *'Kernely:' Yep. But anyway, let's go! (The gang rushes out of Richard's house in search of the villain. Eventually, they notice maroon clouds and dark skies in the distance.) *'Corolla:' ...How in the-? *'Veronica:' That can't be Jacqueline... *'Meagan Mint:' Besides, how would she make clouds like those? *'Kernely:' That's scientifically impossible. *'Richard:' Could it be...Evil Script? *'Jay:' I thought he was gone. *'Pealy:' Yeah, me too. *'Richard:' Let's just go and see what's the problem. (As the gang head towards the source of the maroon clouds and dark skies, they are suddenly ambushed by Pokios, Waddlewings and Hammer Bros (which somehow all have yellow eyes and purple auras) from all sides.) *'Blovy:' Yep, it's definitely Evil Script! *starts slapping and kicking the enemies* *'Richard:' Let's go! *slices a few enemies and shoots an ice beam at another, before throwing snowflake blades at three more enemies* (Kernely slashes enemies with her sword.) *'Random Waddlewing:' Wait, when did she get that sword? *'Richard:' Oh, it was when we met a demon named Cynthia and fought her father Tarkov, and after her father's defeat, the former gave the Sword of Ember to Kernely. I've been training her lately, and she's doing well. *shoots an ice beam at the Waddlewing, freezing it* (Torchy shoots fireballs from above at the enemies, before ramming into a few more.) *'Jay:' Boy, these guys are tougher now! *shoots thorns at the enemies* (Meanwhile, a few familiar villains are slowly coming towards Echo Creek.) *'Evil Script:' HAHAHA! I'm back, and better than before! *'Scarlet Script:' Don't forget us. *'Evil Script:' Oh, yeah, I know. *'Tornado Script:' It's about time we return! *'Plasma Script:' Boy, I hope that dreaded Nice Script never comes back! *'Evil Script:' Aww...don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's gone! Let's go! (The scripts proceed to attack the city. Meanwhile, the gang is still fighting the enemies.) *'Corolla:' Huh? *looks towards Echo Creek* What's going on there? I can see explosions... *'Torchy:' We need to focus on these enemies! *'Corolla:' But...but...what if this battle drags on for too long? *'Kernely:' Then hopefully...wait, where's Richard's Ice Golem? *'Richard:' Somehow I can't summon him anymore. I've been trying to call him by whistling, but no luck. Maybe it's because of the Winter Ring...? *'Corolla:' Yeah...I guess... *shoots lasers at the enemies* *'Torchy:' ...Hold on, I'm starting to see the explosions Corolla saw earlier. *'Kernely:' Yeah, me too. *'Richard:' That's true. So I think we should go there and stop Evil Script. *'Corolla:' Yes, let's go. (Corolla, Torchy, Kernely and Richard defeat more enemies to clear a pathway, then enter the gap between the ring of enemies and set off to Echo Creek.) *'Torchy:' Oh, when I see that guy again, I'll be sure he'll be defeated like usual! (The four eventually see Evil Script and the other scripts causing chaos in Echo Creek.) *'Kernely:' YOU AGAIN! *'Evil Script:' *turns around* ...Oh, is it the melon and his friends again? *'Richard:' Yep, that's us! *'Evil Script:' *spots Richard's Winter Ring* What's that...is that a ring? *'Richard:' Yeah, but not any ordinary ring. It's called the Winter Ring, and it enhances my ice powers quite a bit! *'Evil Script:' *sarcastically* That's great! I like! *laughs, but sees Kernely's Sword of Ember* ...Wait, I never saw you with a sword before. *'Kernely:' Well, it's called the Sword of Ember. After we defeated Cynthia's father Tarkov, the former, who was proud of us defeating that powerful villain, gave this sword to me. *'Evil Script:' ...Pfft, oh well. It's no match for my ultimate power! *'Corolla:' Yeah, yeah. Go on. I'm not scared. (Evil Script engulfs him in purple fire before ramming Richard and co., sending them into a wall.) *'Torchy:' Ah! *'Evil Script:' Saw that? Well, it explains what I said! (Richard runs up to Evil Script before dealing heavy sword slashes before ending with a thrust. However, the latter manages to block some of the attacks with a crystal shield and shoots a laser at Richard, hurting him.) *'Richard:' ...A crystal shield? *'Evil Script:' Yep! *smiles maniacally* (Corolla zooms towards Evil Script and throws a barrage of punches before ending with a kick, hurting Evil Script. Corolla then backs up and spams lasers at Evil Script, but then the latter puts up his shield again, blocking the lasers.) *'Corolla:' Not bad. But you've gotta catch me now! (Corolla zooms around Evil Script as the latter tries to attack her, causing most attacks to miss the former. Corolla then shoots a barrage of lasers, electric orbs and fire wisps at Evil Script, but the latter teleports behind the former and shoots a laser at Corolla, injuring her.) *'Evil Script:' Nice try. (Evil Script then attempts to ram Corolla again as a purple fireball, but the half-human gemstone teenager dodges.) *'Corolla:' Here's a "Nice try" back to you! OOOOOOHH!!! (Evil Script grunts. Meanwhile, the enemies and the other members of the gang are getting weaker.) *'Samantha:' Geez...this is getting plain bedlam! *'Blovy:' I...feel like I'm...about to be defeated. *'Veronica:' Me too... *'Samantha:' We...need...assistance! *'Jay:' Yeah. Or...else...we die! *'Random Waddlewing:' We...can't...lose to the...likes of...you! (Suddenly, a ball of plasma rams the enemies, quickly defeating a lot of them.) *'Samantha:' ...What was that...? *'Jay:' Wait...is that...is that... (The ball of plasma is revealed to be actually Nice Script.) *'Pealy, Jay and Blovy:' Nice Script?! *'Nice Script:' I saw that you guys were in trouble, so I came to help. (Nice Script defeats the rest of the enemies.) *'Random Waddlewing:' Retreat! (The enemies retreat.) *'Blovy:' Wow, I can't believe you're back! *'Nice Script:' Yep, I am! *'Jay:' Oh, and while you were away somewhere, we've made some new friends lately. There's Veronica, who is right over there, *looks at Veronica* the Sprout Squad, Corolla, the Fun Foodies, etc. *'Veronica:' Hi! *'Nice Script:' It's nice to see that you have made new friends. *'Jay:' Yep. Oh, and Richard might be in trouble. He's probably in Echo Creek right now, would you like to come with us? *'Nice Script:' With pleasure. (The gang sets off to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, the four and Evil Script are getting tired.) *'Richard:' You'll never...take over this city... *'Kernely:' What he said...! *'Corolla:' This is bad...real bad... *'Evil Script:' I gotta...call in my...minions... (The other members of the gang arrive to see the four and Evil Script tired.) *'Tomato Joe:' Yikes! *'Nice Script:' This isn't good. *'Samantha:' This is going to be tough, but we can't go back now! *'Meagan Mint:' Yeah! (Soon enough, the four members of the gang see the rest attacking Evil Script all at once, but are soon attacked by the script minions of Evil Script.) *'Tornado Script:' We're never letting you harm our boss again! (Tornado Script shoots tornadoes at the gang while the others attack the gang as well. ) *'Nice Script:' Looks like we're gonna need some backup. *whistles* (Suddenly, Recipe Script shows up and fights Evil Script's minions, along with a few other scripts.) *'Sunny Script:' Wahoo! Sunshine time! *shoots sun beams at the minions* *'Fireworks Script:' FIREWORKS!!! *launches firecrackers at the minions* *'Samantha:' We should continue fighting Evil Script while *points at Recipe Script* that script and his team fights the bad scripts. *'Corolla:' Yeah. (The gang, along with Nice Script, fights Evil Script while the other scripts good and bad fight each other.) *'Evil Script:' Oh ho ho, too bad, this will stop little of me! (Evil Script shoots many lasers before ramming the gang members as a purple fireball. The gang sees that Kernely is starting to get upset.) *'Kernely:' Grrr...have THIS, then. (Kernely lobs flaming butter into the air before spinning quickly to form a tornado around her, then charges towards Evil Script, causing the latter to injured a lot, but not enough to defeat him.) *'Evil Script:' Ouch...that's it! Prepare to see my REAL ultimate power! (Evil Script flashes purple before shooting a barrage of lasers and fireballs while causing icicles to fall from above. The gang is hurt by the attacks.) *'Richard:' Ho...holy crap, that was powerful. *'Nice Script:' Yeah, and I FRICKIN' HATE EVIL SCRIPT EVEN MORE. (Nice Script turns into a plasma ball and rams Evil Script multiple times before Evil Script spends enough time to turn into a purple fireball and begins ramming Nice Script as well. The fight with Nice Script against Evil Script is pretty equal so far.) *'Evil Script:' Wow, that was some foul words, girl. *'Nice Script:' I don't care what you say. (Nice Script decides to transform into Neo Nice Script before shooting lasers at Evil Script as the latter does the same thing to the former as well. Again, the fight is equal.) *'Neo Nice Script:' Wow, this is getting chaotic. *turns around to the gang* Guys, I've got no choice. *'Richard:' For what? *'Neo Nice Script:' Evil Script's getting weaker, but he's still not down yet. I've got to unleash my full power, but after that, you'll never see me again. *'Richard:' Wait, so that means you're gonna die? *'Neo Nice Script:' Yes. I'm sorry, guys. But don't worry - I'll always miss you. (Neo Nice Script's eyes begin glowing white, as she prepares to defeat Evil Script.) *'Neo Nice Script:' Goodbye, my friends... (Neo Nice Script suddenly shoots a massive beam of plasma at Evil Script, killing him. This also kills Nice Script because the massive amount of energy drains her health significantly, to the point she becomes lifeless.) *'Evil Script:' NOOOOOOOO!!! (A massive energy explosion happens caused by Evil Script, sending the gang flying into a wall (but the blast not being harmful). The gang then gets up and sees the rest of the scripts being torn apart, one by one. Eventually, they feel sad about the decreased scripts.) *'Richard:' Oh no... *'Kernely:' Wow...this is sad... *sniffs* I think I'm gonna... *starts crying* (Kernely runs up to Nice Script and Recipe Script's remains and faceplants, sobbing.) *'Torchy:' Wow, Kernely's right. *starts crying as well* (Samantha walks up to Kernely, who is still crying and comforts her.) *'Samantha:' Sis, it's okay, it's okay. I know you feel sad for Nice Script, but we're all sad for her too. But she'll always miss us, and we'll always miss her too. *'Kernely:' Yeah... (The rest of the gang walks up to Samantha.) *'Samantha:' But hey, she managed to actually KILL Evil Script, so no more invasions from him! *'Richard:' Yep, that's right! *'Torchy:' Yeah... *wipes his tears with his wing* *'Blovy:' We should pay a tribute to Nice Script. *'Richard:' Yeah, that's a good idea! *'Kernely:' *gets up and wipes her tears* ...Really...? *'Blovy:' Yep. (And so, the gang, along with the citizens of Echo Creek, pays tribute to Nice Script and celebrates the gang's victory over Evil Script.) (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories